1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a core formulation, and, more particularly, to a core formulation comprising a first layer comprising pioglitazone, which covers at least a portion of a core comprising the biguamide, metformin (i.e., glucophage).
2. Description of the Related Art
Metformin and pioglitazone, or their salts such as the hydrochlorides, maleates, tartrates, etc., are two active ingredients of anti-diabetic drugs that are used to treat diabetic patients, e.g. human beings. These two active agents are administered orally to patients in need thereof in protocols calling for the single administration of either ingredient. Heretofore, there has not been revealed or hinted at combining both ingredients and certainly not a physically combined core formulation comprising both ingredients. The use of such a core formulation is advantageous to patients and prescribers because both medicaments are synergistic to each other in the body when used in the management of blood glucose control, i.e., diabetes.
This invention relates to a core formulation, and, more particularly, to a core formulation comprising a first layer comprising pioglitazone hydrochloride, which covers at least a portion of a core comprising a biguamide. A typical biguamide is metformin.: It typically is used clinically as a pharmaceutically acceptable salt, preferably the hydrochloride salt. A commercial form of metformin hydrochloride is available as glucophage. Its chemical name is N,N-dimethylimidodicarbonimidic diamide hydrochloride. Metformin hydrochloride is a hydrochloride salt of metformin base, and as used herein, xe2x80x9cmetforminxe2x80x9d means the base compound as well as its pharmaceutically acceptable salts. Metformin is used clinically to manage non-insulin dependent diabetes mellitus or xe2x80x9cNIDDMxe2x80x9d, particularly in patients who are not effectively treated with a sulfonylurea. While it is not chemically related to the sulfonylureas, it is routinely utilized in combination with a sulfonylurea, and has been shown to be synergistic in some cases. Other biguamide such as phenformin, buformin etc. can also be used. Additionally, in the treatment of a diabetic patient the metformin, for example, and the pioglitazone hydrochloride are present in effective amounts to provide such treatment.